Maligno
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Maligno es la palabra que podría describir a Yuri Katsuki. Secuela de: Indigno.


**_Capítulo único_**

 _Y ya nunca sabré qué hice mal._

No quería escuchar, no quería oírte. No en ese momento, ni en ningún otro.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de ti, no más.

No después de lo que hiciste.

 _Pero soy tan débil..._

Tardé demasiado en salir.

No quería llorar, no quería romperme por completo, no frente a Otabek. Mucho menos frente a ti.

No otra vez.

 _Por favor..._

Pero tenías que aparecer, una vez más.

 _Tenías qué,_ esa es exactamente la forma en que _tenía_ que ser.

 _¿No habrías preferido quedarte en su cama, enredado entre sus brazos?_

 _Te veías tan feliz..._

 _-_ ¿Qué hice mal?

 _Jamás me lo dijiste._

 _-_ ¡Nada! ¡Tú no hiciste nada mal, Yuri!

 _Mentira. Algo tuve que hacer mal. En algo debí errar._

 _No me habrías engañado si no hubiera echado algo a perder, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Por qué, Viktor? ¿Por qué_ _no_ _me respondiste con la verdad?_

 _-_ ¡Mentiroso, sé que fallé! ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Dímelo!

 _-_ ¡Te digo la verdad, Yuri! ¡No hay nada mal contigo!

Apreté la mandíbula.

Otabek nos observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué?

El kazajo suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yuri...

\- No, Otabek, quiero que me responda.

Viktor permaneció en silencio por largos segundos.

Desvió la mirada.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - estallé, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y abracé mi vientre, sin proponérmelo.

\- ¡Yuri, por favor! ¡Le harás daño a nuestro hijo!

Aquellas palabras pudieron conmigo.

Agaché la cabeza, incrédulo.

Y una extraña risa escapó de mis labios.

\- Yo... - murmuré, - ¿yo le haré daño...?

\- Yuri...

\- ¿ _Yo_ le haré daño a _mi_ hijo, Viktor?

Levanté la mirada.

Sentía las lágrimas descender por mi rostro.

Y no hice nada por contenerlas.

Necesitaba llorar.

Necesitaba desahogarme.

Su mirada azulada suplicaba.

\- Por favor, Yuri...

Dio un paso hacia mí, y yo di uno lejos de él.

Observé sus orbes cristalizarse.

\- Yuri...

\- No - negué con la cabeza, - no, Viktor. No me toques, no lo vuelvas a hacer. No me hables. No mires en mi dirección... Nunca más.

No me respondió al instante.

\- Pero yo...

\- Yo me mudaré, volveré a Japón a la brevedad posible. No te preocupes, me encargaré de arreglar los papeles de divorcio antes de partir.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- No quiero nada tuyo, si es lo que estás pensando. - Había dejado de llorar, y era consciente de lo rojos que debía tener los ojos, pero no podía importarme menos en ese momento. - Absolutamente nada.

En realidad, habría adorado poder llevar a Makkachin conmigo, pero no era mi perro, por mucho que lo amara.

\- No puedes irte...

\- ¿Dices que no? - sonreí, disimulando lo mejor que pude el temblor de mis labios. - Puedo, y lo haré.

\- No, Yuri, no te dejaré.

\- Te demandaré, en ese caso.

Viktor abrió los ojos a más no poder.

 _Lo sé, tampoco es algo que yo pensara decir. Salió solo._

Suspiré, cansado.

\- Escucha, ni siquiera sé porqué sigo aquí, debería estar camino a tu apartamento para recoger mis cosas... - cerré los ojos, y en el breve lapso que demoré en abrirlos, sentí movimiento.

Me asombró encontrarme con la espalda, enfundada en la chaqueta negra, de Otabek, frente a mí. Di un paso hacia atrás. Alejé mis manos de mi vientre.

\- No se te ocurra tocarlo. - Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. La voz del kazajo era gruesa, pero serena; sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó peligrosa.

Una advertencia.

Viktor tenía los ojos clavados en los míos, y forcejeaba por liberar su brazo del firme agarre del menor.

Era consciente de que todo lo que esperaba era una palabra mía.

 _Otabek, suéltalo, por favor._

Pero no.

\- Otabek - pronuncié, - por favor, ¿sería mucho pedir que me llevaras al aeropuerto?

Nunca antes vi las pupilas de Viktor dilatarse del modo en que lo hicieron aquella tarde.

Pensé que gritaría.

No lo hizo.

Pero sí lloró.

Las lágrimas lo sorprendieron, igual que a mí, y sé que a Otabek por igual, aunque no comentara nada.

\- ¿Por favor? - insistí.

Otabek soltó a Viktor, y se giró hacía mí.

\- Sí, te llevaré.

\- Muchas gracias - intenté sonreírle, pese a todo.

Oí a Viktor murmurar algo.

Y apreté mis puños, cerrados.

\- Viktor - declaré, girando también, para no verlo, - permitiré que veas a mi hijo, pero no lo alejarás de mi lado. - Clavé la mirada en la puerta, y alejé las ganas de volver a llorar, parpadeando repetidas veces. - Si realmente quieres verlo, entonces viaja a Japón. Yo te haré saber cuando nazca. - Y, sintiendo el confortable brazo de Otabek rodeando mis hombros, una vez más, terminé diciendo. - Adiós.

\- Lo siento, Yuri - alcancé a oírle susurrar. Dijo algo más.

No respondí.

* * *

Lloré en silencio todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, y de regreso.

Otabek me llevó al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Ocupé la habitación frente a la suya.

Y volví a romper a llorar tras cerrar la puerta correspondiente a mi cuarto por esa noche.

Lloré hasta que me faltó el aire.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormido, pidiendo perdón al inocente ser que crecía en mi interior.

Al único ser que amaría por sobre todas las cosas a partir de aquel momento.

No era su culpa. Él o ella era la luz a la que me aferré para no hundirme en un pozo de oscuridad y depresión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fui al apartamento de Viktor, con Otabek, porque sencillamente se negó a dejarme ir solo.

Viktor no estaba, y aquello fisuró aún más mi dañado corazón.

Sí, fisuró, porque no lo había roto. No, no le daría aquella potestad.

Quizá mi corazón no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados, ni de cerca, pero debía mantener todas las piezas que lo conformaban unidas, las necesitaría para entregárselas a mi bebé, cuando naciera.

Empaqué lo más rápido que pude, ante la mirada curiosa de Makkachin, que, como siempre, meneaba la cola en mi dirección.

No lo negaré, me abalancé a abrazarlo.

\- Lo siento, Makkachin - sollocé, llorando, una vez más, - lo siento tanto... Te juro que di mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo di todo... Yo... - sorbí por la nariz, - yo te amo, ¿lo entiendes? Aunque no seas mi perro, te amo mucho... Te extrañaré.

El caniche lamió mis mejillas, y apoyó su par de patas delanteras sobre mis hombros.

Makkachin me abrazó y lloré aún más.

 _Cómo me habría gustado que lo conocieras, hijo mío._

 _Makkachin te habría protegido de todo lo malo, te lo aseguro._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé tirado en el piso, hipeando y con el rostro congestionado, pero, cuando por fin me puse de pie, cerré la maleta y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Otabek no me hizo preguntas.

Debía haber escuchado mi patético espectáculo de miseria.

Makkachin llegó a mi lado, y me acuclillé a abrazarlo, por última vez.

Escucharlo rascar la puerta con sus patas delanteras me estrujo el pecho, pero me mantuve firme.

Solo me incliné a dejar la llave en el suelo, la empujé con mi pie, con fuerza, hacia atrás, de tal modo que pasara por la pequeña zanja que existía bajo la puerta de madera.

\- Está dentro - me confirmó Otabek.

Asentí.

\- Vámonos.

Y eso hicimos.

Nos fuimos.

Jamás puse un pie en esa casa otra vez.

Nunca más volví a poner un pie en Rusia, sencillamente.

* * *

Arreglé todo con un abogado.

Y tres días más tarde abordé el avión que me llevó de regreso a mi país y ciudad natal.

Me recibieron con una lluvia de abrazos, besos, y, sobre todo, llanto.

Aunque creí haber ya llorado lo suficiente para dos vidas, no parecía poder secarme, y lloré con mi madre y con mi hermana.

Luego les conté sobre mi embarazo, y lloramos todavía más. Incluso mi padre.

Y después estuvieron Yu - chan, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz y Loop, que ya tenían 9 años.

Fue la bienvenida más húmeda que recibí jamás.

Y la recuerdo con cariño, más que con dolor.

* * *

Me comunicaba con Otabek a diario.

Conseguí que prometiera venir de visita, y lo hizo.

Phichit también llegó, de sorpresa, en repetidas ocasiones.

La primera despotricó por los dos, y uno más.

Me hizo reír tanto que tuve que lanzarle una almohada para que se callara.

Otabek y Phichit se hicieron amigos.

* * *

Los meses pasaron.

Mi vientre crecía, pero, curiosamente, no tuve ningún tipo de antojo.

Solo quería a mis amigos cerca, más cerca.

* * *

Chris llegó un día a casa, bastante temprano por la mañana, y por alguna razón me puse a llorar en cuanto lo vi.

Y luego rompí a reír por la expresión de absoluta conmoción en su rostro.

Me disculpé. Él restó, con toda la cortesía posible, importancia a lo ocurrido, con una amable sonrisa y cálidas palabras.

Me entregó una caja de chocolates.

Ladee la cabeza, extrañado a más no poder.

\- Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Volví a romper a llorar.

* * *

Ese mismo día llegó un número impresionante de amigos, conocidos, y demás.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero, según me contó Otabek, Phichit arrastró consigo a Guang, Leo, Michele, Sala, Emil, J.J, que llegó con su esposa, por supuesto, hasta a Seung Gil Lee.

Minami me abrazó con fuerza, no la suficiente como para lastimarme, pero le faltó poco. Y se la pasó disculpándose la mayor parte del día.

No esperé que Mila, y Georgi, aparecieran entrada la tarde. Mucho menos que tras ellos se encontrara el entrenador Yakov, junto a la maestra Lilia.

Pero contra ellos no tenía nada.

No tenía nada contra nadie.

Seguía doliéndome.

Gracias al embarazo me encontraba malditamente sensible.

Llorar para tres vidas un solo día debería ser ilegal.

El punto era que odiar a Viktor no tenía sentido. Lo había amado con todo mi ser, y una parte de mí siempre le pertenecería. Quisiera, o no.

Odiar a Yurio nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Se trataba de un chico al que había considerado muy importante, también, aunque el sentimiento no fuese recíproco.

Odiar era un peso demasiado grande con el cual no quería cargar.

Permitir que la ira consumiera mi alma no era algo que quisiera.

Nunca lo desee.

 _No fue culpa mía._

 _Hijo mío, te prometo que no lo fue._

 _Yo no quería odiar._

 _No quiero._

 _Pero no puedo escapar de lo que siento._

 _No puedo, por más que me resista, toma control de mí, y es fuerte._

* * *

Llegué a los cuatro meses sin mayores inconvenientes.

Todo estaba bien, todo iba de maravilla.

Las pesadillas que me acechaban por las noches casi formaban parte del pasado.

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó.

 _Escuché tu voz, Viktor._

\- Te amo - dijiste.

Fue tan repentino.

Todo se tornó oscuro de repente.

* * *

Desperté en una cama de hospital, el vientre me dolía horrores.

 _Pero seguías ahí._

Cambié de teléfono, de número y de línea tan pronto salí del hospital, con una larga lista de medicamentos por comprar.

Algún miembro de mi familia contestaba por mí, aún así, solo por si acaso, desde ese día.

* * *

Phichit y Otabek venían de visita cada fin de semana, turnándose para llegar uno en la tarde y el otro en la noche de los viernes.

Me sentía en paz.

No les conté sobre el incidente.

No quería recordarlo.

Todo volvía a marchar bien.

* * *

Y llegué a los seis meses, con dos semanas.

 _Acariciaba mi vientre, transmitiéndote todo mi amor de ese modo, hijo mío._

 _Espero que lo recibieras._

 _Espero que las pataditas que dabas significaran que estabas feliz, al igual yo._

 _Te amo tanto, bebé._

 _Creo que aún puedo hacerlo_

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué volviste a aparecer?_

 _Todo estaba yendo tan bien..._

Pero allí estabas, de pie en la puerta.

Y lo peor, Makkachin no te acompañaba.

No fui yo quien te abrió.

Y, aún así, gritaste mi nombre, haciendo a un lado a mi hermana.

El miedo se disparó por mi columna, e intenté correr.

Si tan solo no hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

Si tan solo me hubiera sujetado a la baranda a tiempo.

Si tan solo nunca hubieras vuelto.

 _Te dije que te avisaría cuando el bebé naciera, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_

 _Viktor, ¿olvidaste que no quería saber más de ti?_

\- ¡YURI!

* * *

El dolor era intenso.

Tan, tan intenso.

Me estaban desgarrando por dentro.

\- Mi bebé... Mi bebé... Por favor... Ayúdenlo...

Trataba, trataba desesperadamente de abrir los ojos.

 _Por favor, por favor, mi bebé tiene que estar bien._ Era en todo en lo que podía pensar. En él.

 _En ti._

Alguien sujetaba mi mano, la apretaba con fuerza.

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Mari?

 _No._

 _Viktor._

Viktor sujetaba mi mano.

Mi bebé estaba en peligro, y era su culpa.

 _Tú... maldito._

Algo más a lo que jamás hallaré explicación.

\- Si le pasa algo a mi hijo, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida, y aún después - no sé cómo conseguí pronunciar aquella frase, con todo el dolor encima, pero lo hice.

Y, aún así, él no soltó mi mano.

 _Hijo mío, ojalá escuches lo que digo_ _. T_ _e amo._

 _Te amo, bebé, te amo ahora y siempre._

 _Te amo aunque mi alma se consuma._

 _Estoy ahogándome en la ira infinita y acabaré por corromperme._

 _Desapareceré en algún momento, pero, hasta que eso suceda, por lo que me hizo, haré de la vida de Viktor Nikiforov una odisea._

 _Sufrirá hasta su último respiro._

 _Es venganza, es justicia que tomo en mis manos._

 _Estoy muerto._

 _Y tú también lo estás, bebé._

 _Hijo, lo siento tanto._

 _Fallé en protegerte._

 _Sin ti no tenía más razón para vivir._

 _Tú y yo dejamos el mundo de los vivos con minutos de diferencia; ojalá hubieran sido segundos._

\- El bebé no lo logró, de prisa, hay que estabilizar a la madre; la pérdida de sangre... - la voz desapasionada del doctor jamás desaparecerá de mi cabeza.

Mi bebe había muerto, mi hijo, mi pequeño, no lo había logrado. ¿Y ellos se preocupaban por mí?

Apenas estaba consciente.

Y mi mano continuaban siendo presionada.

Los ojos azules de Viktor estaban tan cerca de los míos.

\- Perdón, Yuri, lo siento tanto...

 _¿Lo haces?_

 _No pude ver tu rostro, cariño, no pude tenerte entre mis brazos._

\- Nuestro hijo...

 _¿Realmente entiendes lo que hiciste?_

 _No conseguí entregarte el fisurado corazón que tanto cuidé, solo por ti_ _, bebé._

\- Yuri...

 _No, Viktor, dudo mucho que lo comprendas._

 _Si me oyes, no te avergüences, por favor_ _, cariño._

 _Dejaré de ser yo, permitiré que la oscuridad me envuelva. Lo haré si así puedo causarle a él una décima parte del dolor por el que yo pasé._

Cerré los ojos, y crucé la puerta de la muerte.

 _Seré un espíritu maligno._

 _Sí, maligno._

 ** _Maligno_** _es la exacta palabra que me describirá._


End file.
